Uncontrolled weed growth continues to be a problem in our environment. In growing crops, uncontrolled weed growth normally results in lower crop yield and reduced crop quality. Herbicides have been developed to control weed growth. However, many herbicides injure adjacent useful plants at efficacious application rates. Further, many non-selective herbicides have environmental problems.
Plath et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,749 discloses certain substituted pyrazole ether derivatives including pyrazole phenyl ethers as having herbicidal activity. However, there still is a need in the art for herbicides which have the advantages of being safe on crops and efficacious at low application rates for cost savings and lower pesticide use.